Software Toolkit for Basic and Applied Vision Research. In this revised proposal the investigators propose to develop a broad based, inexpensive, reusable, non programmer software toolkit for basic and applied vision research and other scientific and clinical fields on mainstream PCs. In the proposed system an intuitive user interface will provide timeline diagrams, templates, test object construction tools, and step by step instructions on how to create a test. The software will be based on Object linking and Embedding (OLE) , Component Object Model (COM) and ActiveX, which according to the PI will make the toolkit flexible and easy to use. In addition, the same design models will enable easy interfacing to other computers, eye-trackers, video, recording devices and other equipment. In phase I the investigators propose to develop the infrastructure, start-up templates, and a complex visual stimuli generator. They propose to evaluate the usability of the system by using three steps: a panel of specialists, an empirical study involving nonprogrammer subjects and a demonstration seminar at a professional conference. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE